


That Feeling You Get

by Tsuukai



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine being Aomine, Boys Being Boys, M/M, Minor Violence, Swearing, Taiga roaring/snarling A Lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuukai/pseuds/Tsuukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know the feeling you get when, your boyfriend does something incredibly stupid and you want to smack him silly to let off some steam, and at the same time wonder why you two are still together? Yea, Taiga felt that all the time. Anyone would, dating Aomine Daiki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Feeling You Get

**Author's Note:**

> Look out for the obvious: Some assumptions of the characters’ life, maybe. Hmm… make that a lot. And probably a lot of discrepancies with their characters… (that seems like a lot, actually.)
> 
> I was...bored at work the past few days, so I've been writing a part every day. And I wanted to try this style out, but never had the chance to. I know I've seen it somewhere here, but can't remember. (If anyone does, could you please mention it? I hate to be copying someone without giving credit.)
> 
> Please forgive me (boss)!
> 
> Also! Now thanks to Lalaithwen, there's a song for it as well!! 'True Love' by Pink! :D

You know the feeling you get when, your boyfriend does something incredibly stupid and you want to smack him silly to let off some steam, and at the same time wonder why you two are still together? Yea, Taiga felt that all the time. Anyone would, dating Aomine Daiki.

______

He _is_ gay. There’s no two ways about it.

______

Taiga finds himself cleaning up after Aomine on a regular basis, despite telling the other teenager off about his messy habits. He thinks he reinforces himself in being neat just by nagging the other about certain chores. As he picks up the magazine left stranded on the couch arm, he flips it close absentmindedly, dusting the cushion that Aomine bought to sleep on, and went to pile up the rest of the glossy books he was organising. Midway to the pile, though, he chances on the front cover.

And chucks the magazine on the floor with a scowl.

Rising ire, he step over it, ignoring the object, then plopped himself in front of his pile to sort out what can be put into the recycling bag this week. Unlike before where he chanced upon the front cover’s partially clothed model, he does so a few more times in the pile.

A few more times too many, he decides, gathering everything in his arms and heading to the recycling bag, dumping them in without a word. Before any minds could be changed, he ties it up, plucks the marker from the holder on the fridge door, and angrily with decisive strokes writes: Burnable Trash.

He hopes the manager does not see that it is not.

Hours later, when he is satisfied with the fresh air circulating in his loft apartment, Taiga receives a guest. Said guest comes up with a skip to their heels and announces how busy he has been the past few days and luckily enough he is in Tokyo for a shoot, when he realised he was marginally close to his house, so he drops by.

Taiga is a little peeved at the male’s arrival, but going out with one Generation of Miracles, being a classmate and teammate of another, one is bound to come into contact with the others on a regular basis, with or without trying.

“Ara, Kagamicchi,” Kise calls for his attention behind him, as he fills up a glass for his ‘guest’.

“What is it?” he asks gruffly.

Kise points. “You’re pretty bad at this, huh? Paper _is_ burnable, but when segregating it in the trash, it goes into recyclable, you know~”

“I know, idiot.” Kise bristles.

“I’m not an idiot! You are! I’m trying to help you here and you’re calling me—”

“That is not recyclable. It’s fucking trash.” He figures his tone of voice convinces the blonde, but the rustling assuages his reasoning to be false.

A raucous laughter that echoes in his brain and in the kitchen area sounds out from Kise, so he turns with a glare and a fist to shut the idiot up. He stops, however, when he sees the teenager bent over, one hand holding his midriff, the other covering his face. “Oh man! This is the best! You’re jealous of a gravure artist!”

Taiga glowered. “I am not!” It is suddenly becoming very hot in the kitchen, so he moves away into the living room, hoping to catch the cool breeze from the open balcony windows.

“Yes you are! You’re even blushing!!”

The sound of the door opening stopped the laughing for a bit, and Taiga turned around in time to see Aomine grumpily step in, foul -faced, with his bag strapped around his chest and hands hitched into his pockets. “I’m home,” he sulkily greets at Taiga first, then glares at the uninvited guest. “What is this pest doing here?”

“Hey! That’s not nice!” Kise shouts out.

“Welcome back,” Taiga mumbles, but turns away because he has still not forgotten what Kise has said.

“What’s up with you? Hey Kise! Why’s the idiot blushing?! Did you do something to him? I’ll kill you!” Aomine’s voice is loud in the room, and it makes Taiga a little uncomfortable. He wants to shut the other up—with his fist, preferably—but his mouth is for sure going to act up and say something more embarrassing than what Kise was insinuating just a few minutes back.

“Nothing much, just that Kagamicchi’s jealo—” Taiga swivels fiercely and stretches past the distance between them to sock Kise in the gut. The blond doubles over wincing and coughing in pain.

“ _Shitt_?” Aomine echoes. “ _Shitto_?” he asks. “Jealous…of what?”

“No! Not jealously. He’s talking about _shitō_! You know, mortal combat!” Taiga punched Kise again. “Like this. Only I’m not so interested in it, right Kise?” He hits him again. The blond is now blue in the face.

Aomine has that look which says he does not believe a word they are saying, granted, Kise was not really speaking with all those grunts of his, but looking at the pout on Taiga’s face made his shoulders relax. “Well, if you say so, but they are pronounced so differently, you returnee.” He darts another glance at Kise. “Though I think you’d rather enjoy that sport.” He chuckles at his joke, turning to settle himself comfortably on the only seating area in the room. He drops his bag on the floor besides his leg, searching the area for something.

“Hey, Kagami,” Taiga looks over, one hand on Kise’s back like a reminder. Said male is not dumb to speak with that massive fist anywhere in ten feet from him. “Where are all your magazines?”

And the room goes silent; even Kise’s wheezes in near panic are done with a silencer.

“I threw them out,” he decides to be the honest person he is, brought up with moral codes and decency, thank you very much.

Aomine looks confused. “What? Why?” Kise is doing some austere hand movements, but they are so frantic, Aomine cannot read them. he turns back to face Taiga. “I haven’t read this month’s Basketball mag, and I left Mai-chan here yesterday.” He catches sight of the trash. “Is it there? I hope it’s saf—”

Whatever he was going to say was left to the imagination because Taiga was already fuming. His temper that he had been controlling quite remarkably, was now on tether hooks of the same control. In fact, with Aomine on one side and Kise on the other, Taiga is surprised he is still listening to their shit!

“Aomine, take one more step to that trash and I’ll fucking cut your balls off.”

“Ehh? Why?!” Kise looks at Aomine as if he were stupid. Taiga feels the same looking at the dejected face of his boyfriend.

“What do you mean, why?!” He snaps, Kise’s eyes on him now. “I’m your fucking boyfriend and you still read that trash in front of me, in _my_ house?!” He fisted his hands, shaking. “Forfeit your balls already!!”

Aomine looks scandalised. Kise snaps his head back at him, eyes shining in clear amusement. He has no time to deal with the blond, so he ignores the insensitive asshole for the other insensitive prick in his living room.

“So what if you’re my boyfriend?! There’s no crime at looking at those pillows of dr—” his hand motions are enough to warrant them to be chopped off straight after his balls, so remembering the order, Taiga snarls at him.

“I’m a _man_! Which part of that do you not get?! Can you not see my fucking package?!”

Kise glances back at Aomine, as if it were a freaking tennis match, perched on the kitchen counter that he will have to clean when he leaves. Again.

“I’m not blind,” Aomine answers, teeth clenched together. Taiga almost wants to tell him to keep that way when he wants to swing his fist at his face next after the decapitation.

“Then, what the fuck are you doing with those magazines?” He roared, his temper off the handle now.

Aomine shrugs. “Doesn’t mean I can’t read those anymore.”

Taiga stops to process that statement. “You don’t have to fucking even read anything in those things! They’re pictures!”

Scowling, the other asks, “What’s your problem? I’m not ogling other girls am I?”

“My problem?” Taiga asked, now thoroughly flabbergasted, glancing at Kise to see if he was the only one thinking he was not unduly overreacting to a potentially make-it or break-it point in their, dare he think it, relationship. “My problem is that you are gay, with me, and you are _still_ viewing those mags of girls.”

“Hah?” Aomine pronounces that eloquent sound of his, both eyebrows meeting at a point on his nose bridge like an angry bird taking flight.

“Yea, that’s right.”

“But I’m not gay,” he says instead. Neither has to look at Kise to know he smacked his face. Aomine just deepens the scowl, as if it would solve everything.

And Taiga, Taiga just drops his head backwards, hands akimbo on his waist, sighing.

“No seriously, I’m not.”

“Aomine,” Taiga spoke, sharp, glancing from the ceiling to the dark skinned male who, at the tone, stepped back a nudge. Kise looked as if he was debating on running for the door since the window, which was closer, deemed itself to be a painful drop. “Do you love me?” He demanded.

Aomine, flustered at the mandate, sputtered and waved his hands before his body, shaking his head and blushing. It was a pitifully endearing sight, so Taiga imprints it into his mind to later gush about it; for now he held his anger visually so that Aomine does not brush the incident off. “I-er, wouldn’t say no.”

“Answer me properly!” he snapped.

From the peanut gallery, Kise mocks in silent tones, “Aominecchi’s whipped, so unexpected.”

Hearing this, despite being in the face of sexual death, Aomine goes rigid, pursing his lips. And nods, perhaps to dissuade Kise from actually hearing the words.

Taiga does not care about that; that was Aomine’s problem, to worry about his hurt ego. Taiga was taking care of his own at the moment so he would help with the other’s later. Probably.

Depending on how the conversation went today.

“Good, then that means you are gay, and this should be the end of the story.” He moves to make a point, but Aomine sputters, again, drawing his line of fire, again. “What?”

“But—!”

“Just fucking agree, aho, and we can all get on with our lives.” Resuming his task—he needs to chuck that bag outside now before Aomine finds it and uproots all his (dumping) work—when he remembers. “And don’t bring those magazines in my house again. I’ll fucking break you.”

Aomine gulps at his glare, nodding meekly. He is one part glad it did not result in them physically dishing it out, but another part is worried at the lack of said physical fight.

“Why are you agreeing with me so easily?” he wonders, eyes narrowed at he watches his boyfriend flinch. The teenager has already made his way to his bag, but halted all movement when Taiga turned to him.

“I just remembered I have to…run an errand for my mom…so yea…” he was saying, gripping his bag handle and edging to the main door next.

Taiga did not move.

“So yea, I’ll catch up with you later. You know, by phone,” as funny as it was, this out of character Aomine, it was also very pissing off.

But Taiga, still, did not move.

“Kagamicchi?” Kise asked, ducked behind the stove, the top of his blond head now visible framing concerned gold-amber eyes. “You know he’s trying to escape with that awful excuse, right?”

“I know he is,” Taiga agreed, “But he’s only getting this chance before I _fucking throw him out the window!!!_ ” Aomine is gone before he completes his threat.

Silence reigns true in the apartment.

“Kise,” Taiga asks, “Want some soda? I recorded a game last night. We could watch that.”

“Oh ho, Kagamicchi,” the blond says, smiling and springing up in a flourish, “Are you finally seeing the worth of my charm and good looks?”

“Or you can get out; it’s your choice.”

“I’ll take the soda,” Kise agrees flawlessly, walking around the counter. “What flavours do you have?”

______

Give up on the fried food; you’re an athlete that does not exercise on a regular basis.

Breathing is _not_ exercise.

______

“Are we having _kaarage_ today?”

Taiga frowned into the pot he was stirring, not even bothered to lift his head up to greet the rude entrance to _his_ house despite how the other treats it.

“No.”

Aomine is immediately in his space, hanging around his shoulders to peer into the bubbling pot. Taiga can feel the teenager’s frown against his neck. “But I asked for _kaarage_. Why are we having curry? Again?”

Taiga swats the hand that comes to grab the ladle to stir out some of the said curry being underappreciated, receiving a whine for his efforts.

“Kagami, stop being angry all the time, it’s no fun!”

“Then stop being a brat all the time,” he groused, “That’s not fun either.” A pressing against his bottom made for a different argument. “And take your filthy self out of my kitchen. I said we’d never do it here again.”

Aomine smirks against a vein on his neck, kissing up to his ear where he traced a hot tongue along the curvature and brought his lobe between moist lips. “But you liked it _very much_ , didn’t you Kagami?”

Taiga scoffed. “Of course I did. Otherwise I wouldn’t have let you continue your animalistic rutting.” He poured a little of the curry to taste. “And I’m going to be busy this week, so I might not have time to make food for when I come back. Might stop by Maji Burgers, but in case I wake up in the night…” Taiga sighs, thinking about the last time it happened and there was nothing to make in the fridge or cupboards. “Besides, you ask for _kaarage_ too often.”

“You don’t make it enough,” Aomine continued whining. Taiga wondered if this attitude got anywhere with Aomine-mama, but he is not going to go down _that_ road again. Once was enough.

“You’re putting on weight,” he decided to enlighten the other, and received a jab into his side for his pains. “I’m serious. Just look at your stomach, it’s sticking out!!”

Aomine dislodges himself from Taiga, surly, “No it’s not. That’s my fucking abs in case you had no clue.”

Taiga looks over, staggered, wondering _how stupid could he be?_ Then, deciding for everyone present and their sanity, he pulls up his shirt to flash Aomine. “This, aho, is called abs. Not that… _thing_ …you are throwing around the place.” Turning back to the stove, missing Aomine’s growing glower, he mumbles, “Soon you’ll be too fat to be on top.”

“You just want a turn to do me, don’t you?” Aomine leered, leaning back onto his elbows as he watched Taiga finish cooking.

“No, not the way you currently are, fatty,” he says instead. Aomine puffs out hot air, turning his face away in anger, but thankfully not rising to fight. “And Momoi-san told me you were not going for practice again, so I figured that your laziness was causing the weight gain.”

Hearing this, Aomine declares, “Fine, if you want to play it that way, I’ll fucking show you!” Instead of stomping into the living room where he would usually just watch television really loudly, he stormed to the door and left.

Taiga furrowed his eyebrows, hands on his hips, and wondered why the other was so… “That idiot.” And he reached into his pant pocket to pull out his phone, calling the youth who just stormed out of his house in fury.

He hated parting ways when they were angry at each other.

______

Neither is sex.

______

Aomine huffs as he slides off, breathing in deeply as he stretched his back and whined. “Oh, that was amazing.”

Taiga mumbles a retort in his pillow, too tired to move, but with some (undue) prodding, he growls out, “That’s what you said last night.”

“But it was!” Aomine chirped, for the fifth time that week, happy and sated and somewhat gleaming. Taiga could not say the same for himself; he could not jump and dunk so many times during practice games, and court suicides were literally a suicidal feat with the way Aida- _kantoku_ made him redo it become it looked like he was stiff. If only she knew. So while Aomine was basking in the afterglow of sex, Taiga was suffering from body ache and sleep deprivation.

“Yea, yea,” he mumbled, louder this time, turning over and debating whether he should get the idiot to help clean him up and have a shower in the morning, or just give up and sleep, and have a shower at school. The second option was sounding more and more appealing with every blink of his eyes.

“But it was!” Aomine repeats, less gallantly, and more determinedly. “Every time with you is amazing, Bakagami!” it sounded more like Aomine was picking a fight, so Taiga ignored him and wondered if he would fall for his sleep-faking. “Oi!” he was poked numerous times in his side, particularly where Aomine had taken a large bite at him for something stupid they were arguing while doing it, so Taiga swatted his hand away tiredly to glare, pulling the sheets over his naked body closer. “I mean it. We really are great together, and I feel a hundred times lighter after we’re done,” he says this while patting his stomach.

And then it hit Taiga.

All his exhaustion left him and with a thunderous bellow and herculean manoeuvre, lunged to suffocate his soon to be late boyfriend. “You fucking jerkwad!!! “

“Ehh?!! What are you doing?! Kagami!!” Aomine tried to ward off the pillow aimed at his head, now that the glow on his face faded with the reappearance of those manly, age-adding frown lines of his. Taiga was slightly gratified when that happened, but he did not let his attention be diverted too much.

“I know I called you fat, but having sex does not and will not make that go away!” and as if to push the point in, he growled, “You fucking lug!”

Aomine gasped, stricken. “No, why would you! And sex does make a difference!” He suddenly paused to state emphatically, “I’ll bet you that I can lose two kilos by next week!” Aomine had the ‘a-ha!’ game face on and Taiga almost hated to spoil it for him.

“Yea? Well you’re on,” he agreed, turning over in the bed, “I wonder how you’ll be able to do that when _we_ won’t be having sex until then.”

He did not have to see Aomine’s face to hear the wail. “Whaaaat?!?!”

______

When your mother calls to speak to your ‘friend’, do not hand it over.

Make those excuses you are so good at making when you forget to throw out the garbage in the morning.

______

At the sight of the bag before he leaves for school, Taiga throws a conniption just because he can. And because it was the second day in a row this week—eight since last, and fifteen since the month started—that Aomine forgot to throw out the garbage. Granted, he could still toss it in the designated area and pretend it was already there before, but his apartment rules were to label all their trash with their apartment number, and said label was already boldly scribbled on to the plastic.

Sighing and resorting to bring it back to the kitchen, where it will sit until Taiga manages to find the time to chuck it appropriately, he wonders if he should change the conditions for throwing the garbage out.

Withholding sex had worked wonders before, but Taiga was starting to feel a little bit more masochistic about denying it from himself. He could do something like make the other watch him while he masturbated, but the mere thought brought a blush on his face, so he shook his head and dismissed the thought indefinitely.

Taiga heads on to school with these confusing thoughts running through his head.

 

On arriving home after practice, he is not surprised to see the lights on in his apartment. In fact, what he is surprised to see is Aomine dressed in casuals and there is a bright red Dutch oven pot sitting dead centre of his kitchen table, a film of condensation around it. Aomine was flipping through one of his magazines, looking bored as death, but on his arrival, his face contorted to happy, excited and then embarrassed.

“Hey, welcome back,” he grinned, almost demurely, scaring Taiga back into the wall.

“Er…I’m back?” he frowned. “What are you doing?” He pointed at the pot, “I don’t have one of those.”

Aomine glanced between him and the pot, then back again, shrugging. Before he could say anything, Taiga gasped.

“Did you find it outside my door?! That’s probably from the college girl from the next door family. She seems a little…weird, and she keeps sending me food that isn’t…palatable.” He grimaces at the thought.

Aomine, however, scowled, the blush from before coming back on. “No, you moron. It’s from my mom. Stew.”

Taiga paused. “Your…mom?” Aomine nodded stiffly. “Aomine’s mother?” Another nod, this time with a glare attached. “Oh!”

Taiga rushed into his kitchen, pulled open a drawer, grabbed a few utensils and brandished it over the pot before he carefully displaced the lid and looked inside. Wafts of the stew rushed up to be inhaled by him, and feeling his mouth water at the delicious smell, Taiga attacked it with a flourish, scooping a fair amount of it into his chosen spoon and tasted it.

And promptly had the most fantastic food orgasm ever.

“This,” he pointed at it to a watching Aomine, “is the best stew I’ve ever tasted! I don’t think I can even reproduce this!” Taiga slowed down in his fervent exclamations to take in the soft smile on Aomine’s tanned face. He looked happy and content, and if Taiga was not hundred per cent certain of his ability to read Aomine, he looked…glad. So Taiga grinned merrily and said, conversationally, “You should remember to thank your mother for this. And apologise to her for always missing her meals, you stupid little bastard.” Taiga continued to attack the stew, uncaring that he was eating it by itself and straight from the pot; he was hungry and the food was really amazing. No offense to his mother, but after meeting Aomine, Taiga worried about their gene pool.

“Mom?” the word caught Taiga’s attention, making him look up briefly from his perusal of the meal, gulping down the morsel when he noticed Aomine on his phone. “Yea, he’s eating it with a freaking big smile on his face. He says it is awesome,” he pauses, and vaguely, Taiga can hear pleasant laughter filtering through. But instead of ending the conversation there, Aomine continues on with, “He even told me to apologise for missing so many meals, this returnee,” and he laughs along with the older woman.

Taiga growls, knowing he is being laughed at. He scoops some more stew and shovels it into his mouth, annoyed, but the food once again brings a smile on his face.

“Eh? You want to speak to him?” Aomine glances to the side at him, and Taiga shakes his free hand and spoon hand in front of him to signal ‘ _Not over your dead body_ ’. But Aomine says, “Yea sure, he’s here.” Thrusting his phone into his stuffed face, Aomine says, “Kagami, my mom.”

And Taiga chokes.

______

It is unacceptable to tell your friends that you can’t come out this weekend because you have plans to be _done_.

Especially when you _never follow through!!_

______

“What are you talking about?”

Taiga sputters, dropping his elbows mid-enthusiastic tugging off of his t-shirt, resorting to scowling and glaring at the perplexed expression colouring Aomine’s face.

_He_ was fucking perplexed, damn it!

“You- you told Kuroko that you couldn’t come out to hang this Saturday because you were allowing me to top.”

Aomine’s right eyebrow twitches—the most it can cock up without him furrowing both eyebrows—and scoffs. “Nah, that was just to throw him off. Kise’s being bugging both of us to come out for streetball, and I thought of the perfect excuse! How’d you like that?”

Taiga did not like it at all.

“You’ve got three choices,” he decided, cocking one hip and resting one palm against it, the other hand waving to start counting down said choices. “One, you let me pitch today and we can forget this conversation happened,” Aomine’s lips curl in both surprise and amusement. Taiga does not think the emotion will last; he will make sure of it. “Two, you can call Kise or Kuroko or whoever you have to, and tell them they _will_ see you on Saturday, bright and early.” Aomine does frown, but he does not looked impressed; what he does look like, is as if he knows where the third option leaves him. “Or three, where you and I can forget we had plans today, tomorrow, and the day after, and will see each other starting next month so that I can get myself a nice present, courtesy of one snivelling, sobbing, regretful _you_.”

“I just bought new shoes. You were there. I don’t have money.”

Taiga roars out loud and hurls the nearest thing he gets his hands on. He watches, dimly, as the framed photo of when Tatsuya and him were kids posing with a beaming Alex in a wedding dress in front of a Church sails across the air, after an amusingly stunned youth he claims is the love of his life.

Oh well, love of his life or not, he still wants his damn present.

______

Bonus:

Tetsuya jerks at the unexpected ringing of his phone. He glances at the screen, frowns for a millisecond before he picks it up. “Aomine-kun, are you calling to reconsider? We’re already here.” Hearing him, Kise perks up and literally wags a proverbial tail. In his head, Tetsuya had already painted an overexcited puppy… like a golden retriever. _Hmm, not bad._

But Aomine on the other end of the line sighs. “No, I’m, er…I was just wondering, do you know of any places that are hiring?”

There is a long pause of silence, only Kise’s ‘ _What is he saying? Is he on his way? Is Kagamicchi also coming? This will be the best! Tell me, tell me, Kurokocchi!!_ ’ can be heard (and ignored) in the background.

“Do I want to know why you are asking me and not Momoi-san?” Tetsuya can almost see the bristling of Aomine on the other end.

“I’m not gonna tell you.”

“Then I’m not going to answer, Aomine-kun. Anyways, I have to go. Good day.” He does not wait; he finds it more productive if he pretends he is not forthcoming with help if he ends the call. Tetsuya does not wait long for the call to come. “Yes, Aomine-kun?”

“Okay, okay, I’ll tell you. But!” the word, even though Tetsuya supposes it was to sound threatening, almost comes out like a plea, “Don’t tell Kise this!”

“Tell me Aomine-kun,” he goads with no inflection in his tone, not promising anything. He will be the judge of the information.

 

______

Bonus 2 (Because the Author can):

“Satsuki, stop laughing!!” Daiki snaps, the picture of pure anger and… A blush of epic proportions covers his face when he sees who is standing behind the pink haired teenager (not that it should have been, but Daiki is near-sighted that way). “Y-you…what are you doing here you bastard?” He cries out in shock, shivering behind the counter.

“Aomine-kun!” the distressed wail of his upperclassman makes his body do another jerk in surprise, and he trembles in restrained humiliation that wants to just jump and claw off the genial, superior smirk on the other’s face.

“Ohh…what’s this?” the smooth question that comes out from the gruff voice box does a number on his nerves—but he will never tell him that—and the owner leans on one elbow to cock his head at him. “Aomine-neko-chan, huh? Didn’t know you had such…hobbies.”

Aomine snaps, arms springing out from their clenched state at his side as he reaches to wring the smug asshole’s neck.

“AOMINE-KUN!!” His sempai wails out, an image of abject horror as he watches Daiki glide over the counter at the customer.

This was not what he signed up for.

 

______

Bonus 3 (Because the Author can and will!):

Midorima’s face is stoic and does not twitch a muscle when he pushes his spectacles up along his nose, catching the light and reflecting it, taped fingers hesitating to relieve themselves from the position.

“What,” he growls out, “Are you doing here?”

Midorima does not answer, but his fingers keep pushing those frames up, as if on loop. Daiki is one second away from thrashing the green haired giant’s face in, especially if he does not immediately provide the most satisfactory reason _right about now_.

“I was told that I would see the most amusing sight if I visited this place between 6:30 to 8:30, and if not, on Sunday between 1:30 to 4:30.” Midorima does not wait for his reaction because he was not done. “I am not first today according to Oha Asa, and while down on my luck, Kagami was kind enough to cheer me up. I see you have a ribbon around your neck. That’s my lucky item today, and this just means that I was fated to see it today. No matter that there is a bell attached. I’m glad Kagami told me about it, even if I cannot stand that fellow. He at least understands.”

_He_ does not.

So he does the next best thing.

“AOMINE-KUN!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Someone should get this site blocked at work for me. See what clicking random links does to a person's sanity?
> 
> On a last note though, reviews and comments are appreciated, no matter the content! :)


End file.
